Butchery And Monotony
by zombiekyller
Summary: "Boredom drives us all to do what dangerous things we do. For if life was always fascinating, we wouldn't be plummeting off cliffs for fun." BelphegorXOC BelXOC M for language, violence, sadism, etc. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Principessa Russa

"Hm... I get what I want and I want what I get. And right now, I want your blood spattered up that wall like a pretty, pretty, Pollock painting. Will you give me what I want? Or will I give me what I want?" her smile was so sinful it caused twinges of pain to sprout in her cheeks. She watched eagerly as a tan skinned man with a large, bumpy, nose reached a hand into his black leather belt. He removed something roughly the same color as a raven which gleamed in the Italian moonlight like a beacon. The olive colored man opened a mouth filled with, crooked, yellowing, teeth. He slowly pushed the gun down his throat, letting the cool metal graze his rough tongue. His meaty fingers wrapped delicately around the trigger like a snake constricted around a precious gem. He winced, bracing himself for the inevitable impact between his thick skull and the smooth flesh of a bullet.

She continued grinning, pausing only to lick her lips with sadistic excitement. And then, in less than a split second, it was all gone. As the blood splattered the wall and the man's fingers released the stark black gun, she released all the tension in her body. Looking at the glinting scarlet blood against the pale brick wall only got her more immoral pleasure. She didn't care to do anything with the body but pin a small blue, white, and red flag to his chest before she and her high heels clicked away. The girl clacked through the sullen midnight, watching doors bolt and shutters slam. Her presence caused quite the commotion in Italy, though it wasn't her birthplace. If it had been, she'd have been clipping down a red carpet while a young servant girl threw flowers where her high heeled feet touched. The princess of Russia was not to be a light subject. She joined up quickly with a young boy whose eyes were covered by a veil of thick blonde hair. His head was adorned with a small, crookedly placed, tiara which shimmered and reminded her of the saliva covered gun she'd just crossed paths with.

"Principessa Russa... Shishishi... Welcome to the Varia. Prince Ripper will have a new toy." the little blonde boy cackled deeply. He let a smile just as psychotic as hers, if not more, pierce his cheeks.

"I hope the Varia is everything I want." she licked her ruby red lips and disregarded Prince Ripper's second statement. For if it weren't all she hoped for, and more, she'd leave the family in ruins.

"Principessa Russa... You're not a real princess, are you?" Belphegor cocked his head to one side and smiled eerily. He was staring at the same girl asking the same question he did every day. Because he never got a straight answer, he figured if he asked more he'd have better chances. But, as always, her reply was as standard.

"More or less. No or yes." Russa, as she called herself, beamed right back at him and flicked a tiny silver earring into the corner of the room. She could buy another one. She could buy a million other ones. Why would a princess, with more money than any god or goddess could dream of, care about something stupid and easily replaceable? Russa had already worn the earring once, and she enjoyed wasting things. Her parents could never say no her because they knew full well that their daughter would gut them and flip their lifeless skin sacks inside out before putting their entrails back in. Russa herself would never get her hands dirty with such things as murder, however. She let the victims kill themselves or had some disposable peasant muddy their hands with blood. Though she didn't find it below her status as royalty to watch and get all the satisfaction she could from something as delightful and twisted as turning someone inside out. A little tremor of excitement and stimulation pulsed through Russa's airy body.

She flung another earring across the mammoth sized room she resided in. The girl fell back on a monumentally sized bed which had been dyed with blood from her many unfortunate victims. There were various trophies from different Dons such as scalps and fingers with giant rings attached to them, and at the very least feet cut off at the ankles, hanging on her walls and packed away in little boxes. She had multiple taxidermy animals which she'd killed, gutted, embalmed, and styled herself planted at different spots in all different poses. Her favorite happened to be a lion she'd shot through the heart in Africa one summer which sat by her bedside and looked like it was going to attack her whenever she woke up. Russa loved to be terrified by things, it excited her. As a sort of 'finishing touch' a freshly cleaned glass jar with what appeared to be a dead baby bobbing gleefully back and forth within its confines sat on her nightstand. It was labeled 'Sister' and actually was Russa's sibling who had died at birth. Her parents wanted to be rid of it, but Russa insisted it be kept. The girl sighed with a sense of disbelief. All of it was hers. Money, power, respect, everything anyone could ever need. Though deep down, beneath all the bloodlust and sadism, she yearned to have the feeling of being loved. It had begun as just the feeling of being wanted, but as with all things it grew into full blown love. Her parents never loved her and they never wanted her either. Which had been her reasoning for joining the Varia.

They wanted her and utilized her talents and that felt amazing. But Russa desired more. She had been spoiled by all that she received, taken to the devilish side of richness and prestige. It was never just lust, it had to be passion. It couldn't just be anger; it had to be seething, blistering, livid, fury. When she was younger, she asked for a fish tank and a few goldfish. But after a couple more years of spoiling, it was no longer just a fish tank she desired. It was a fish tank with flecks of real gold hidden in the glass walls, a layer of precious stones beneath imported Hawaiian black sand, sharks, eels, and a special level for deep-sea angler fish and vampire squid. Russa could never just have something. It had to be the best that thing could be. Because if it wasn't, it was discarded. Russa stuck her nose into the bloody comforter and breathed in deeply. She scrunched her hands along the sheets, feeling their soft embrace on her flesh.

"Hey Bel, wanna see something cool~!" she crooned, face still shoved into her pillow. Secretly, the girl poked her moist tongue out of her mouth to taste its strange flavor.

"Ushishishi, sure." he replied almost huskily. Russa pushed off her bed and clicked over to the Far East wall of her room. She pressed a shiny red button, and out popped a piranha infested fish tank. This one wasn't the grandest she owned, but it was the only one with piranhas in it. Belphegor already had a good idea of what was going to happen. He knew Russa would put a few goldfish in the tank for the sake of watching them turn from happy pets to crimson ribbons. But what really happened surprised him. Russa pressed a second button, which released piranhas two times as large and vicious as the first. Her smile could have been seen from space as the two species tore each other to pieces. Jaws and bones trickled to the bottom and before long; the tank was no more than a single, war-beaten, piranha. The two watched eagerly as the last survivor bled out and sunk to the bottom as well. It still wasn't enough gore to satisfy either of them, but it was certainly a good amount of slaughtering. Russa loved the way blood looked in water, the way it dissipated and moved. She gripped at the floaty sleeves of her dress anxiously. If Bel hadn't been in the room with her she may very well have begun a good bout of taxidermy. That was one of the few things she could well.

"Thank you for the escort today, Belphegor." Russa noted, walking over to a large, barred, window. She gripped the iron barriers with a grin.

"A princess can't be escorted by anyone other than a prince." Belphegor chuckled. He was still on the other side of the room, not yet ready to leave the fishy battleground. It was far better to disembowel humans, but pitting animals against each other was pleasing as well.

"I would have forced one of the suitors to, but they're so dreadfully daft. They're such an intense level of boredom, I've had three commit suicide and write 'I'm not worthy' in their blood, and I got one of them to transfer all their funds to my account in exchange for a service they won't be receiving anytime soon." Russa smiled to herself. She'd cheated so many men out of their money and their minds it was almost painful. She loved being terrible more than anything else. Being a vein, rotten, impulsive, greedy, entitled, person was a level of fun that couldn't be explained. As a princess, she had the right to do anything. Whatever she felt like doing was what she did.

* * *

><p>Short and sweet. A new fic I'm doing out of writer's block. Tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: GokuBoo

"Children, welcome our new student. She's from Russia and to be treated with the utmost respect." a somewhat portly Japanese man said. He looked out over a sea of faces, realizing very few of his students were listening. The teacher's least favorite, a brunette boy named Tsuna, was eagerly scribbling away at a piece of paper to try and finish his homework. Tsuna wasn't a very good student and had trouble doing well in school no matter how hard his tutor made him study. A gray haired and green eyed boy sitting adjacent from him slid a small piece of paper onto the brunette's desk. Tsuna unfolded it anxiously and started jotting down all the answers to his assignment. Once he finished, the child shoved the cheat sheet into his pocket and continued on like nothing had happened. He didn't like cheating, but if he had to, he would.

Tsuna pricked his head up in time to see a diminutive girl with little mouse ears made of thick black hair tied on either side of her skull. Bangs cut straight across lay over her forehead, growing long at the sides to reach past her thin jawline. She wore a scarlet red kimono with a golden hammer and sickle embroidered on each shoulder and small golden stars dripping down it. The sleeves were of thick red, white, and blue stripes which were placed in accordance to the Russian flag. Her eyes were of a sickly gorgeous hazel color and had little strips of black surrounding the pupil, though this couldn't be seen by anyone other than the portly teacher. The girl's feet were entrapped by a pair of wooden sandals, which showed off painted purple nails, and a heavy textbook sat crushed by her right arm. But the most peculiar part of this already extremely complex ensemble was the small, silvery, tiara that had been meticulously balanced atop her head. She seemed very airy, very cutesy and sweet. Her light fingers gave a slight wave and she put on a smile far less psychotic than her true ones. From just looking at her, you might even call the girl innocent. Young, and naive, and, probably, very kind. Everyone in the room judged her to be that way.

All except one gray haired and green eyed boy named Hayato Gokudera. His entire body tensed and the little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He gripped the sides of his desk so hard his knuckles whitened. Gokudera grit his teeth, he knew exactly who this girl was. He knew that she was insane; he knew she was sadistic, and he knew she could bring down an entire society if that was what she desired. He knew all about her sweet, innocent, tricks. But mainly, he knew about her eyes. The eyes that could stop the craziest man in his tracks, the eyes that could melt anyone's soul, the eyes of a hypnotist who took her job seriously. Gokudera had crossed paths with those eyes once. And once was one time too many. He kept his gaze on the floor, a cigarette clenched between two thin lips. Russa looked over at the gray haired boy. She couldn't contain her excitement and in a flurry of old memories, gave him a wink and showed a bit more of her smile.

"Hah! Looks like someone likes you!" Yamamoto, a cheery, upbeat, boy nudged Gokudera with his elbow. It took all Gokudera's willpower not to shove a stick of dynamite down his throat. Now wasn't the time. Any moment SHE was in the room wasn't the time. He could feel it all. The nervous beads of perspiration that glittered down his back, the tremors that wrecked both his hands. Gokudera slammed one fist down on the desk, avoiding odd looks from Tsuna.

"Fuck..." he growled a deeply enraged growl. Gokudera breathed a long list of curse words silently to express his blending emotions of terror and fury. He hoped to god it wouldn't happen. Maybe if he just stayed away from those eyes, it wouldn't. But he'd already gazed upon them. And, therefore, he was screwed. Something mechanical and uncontrollable burst from his mouth suddenly. "Take my seat principessa. It's only deserving."

"Oh, well thank you." and Russa smiled that innocent yet all-knowing smile she saved for such occasions. She looked like a serpent, missing only a forked tongue and scaly skin. Yamamoto let out a giggle, thinking Gokudera was finally falling for some girl. But Tsuna knew something was terribly wrong. He could see the way his subordinate avoided eye contact, how he kept his gaze on the ground at all times, and the tremors of fear still wrecked his body.

"Gokudera, sit down." the teacher said in a snotty tone that should have been reserved for Russa. "There's a desk in the back you can take once you introduce yourself."

Russa suddenly looked very upset. Her eyes flared with upset like a bonfire. Gokudera offered her his seat, and she would take it. Whether or not her spell had anything to do with that kindness didn't matter.

"Natalia Slowvaska. Crowned princess of Russia. Call me Russa. I want Goku-Boo's seat." Russa puffed her cheeks up in pouting protest.

"Don't be silly, take the one in the back." the teacher ordered. He doubted severely that any girl like Russa could be a princess. He pointed towards and empty desk covered in mean sayings and leftovers from various snacks that have been eaten over the years. The mouse-eared girl shook her head viciously.

"I'll take the one in the back." Gokudera volunteered. He started making his way to the tattered desk that no one dared to touch. Russa choked down a hysteric fit of giggles and tossed her book down. It still worked. Which meant Russa couldn't have felt more accomplished. A hypnotism so powerful it sticks with the mind for years was no easy feat, even for an exceptionally trained professional. Gokudera had been her first experiment with reoccurring brainwashing. She'd used every last shred of strength and willpower in her body, and she'd been paralyzed for two days afterwords, but it had worked. The effects of her eyes on his were still perfect. For ever since the day Gokudera had first met her, he'd been forced into treating her like true royalty by his own warped mind. Russa had chosen him only because his bombs were slow and she was fast. Not to mention Belphegor had been watching eagerly from the sidelines, ready to intervene if things got rocky.

The teacher shot Russa a glance of disapproval which was intercepted by an innocent stare and a sweet nod of apology. Russa felt even smugger as the teacher's frown turned into an accepting smile and he went back to teaching. To Russa, adult's minds were easier to crack than eggs. She didn't even have to use a hint of voice command when she faced one. Anyone over forty was a piece of edible gold plated, specially aerated, and perfectly baked, cake. Which was exactly as Russa liked.

* * *

><p>Gokudera was late again. Just barely, almost too little for any second period teacher to care about. But this time, he cared. If Gokudera didn't get the news of Russa's presence to his boss all Hell would break loose. She'd start weaving her web of sick deception like she did that dreadful day so many years back.<p>

_"Hey Goku-Boo! Teach me how to throw those bombs! It's so cool whenever you do it!" Russa reached a very small hand out to Gokudera's. She gripped his sweaty palm with all her might and tugged him along. Her face was round and filled with innocent youth and her body had yet to age a second past eight years, though both she and her friend were ten. The girl's hair fell flat against her back in a cascade of shimmering raven black and her hazel eyes glinted with flecks of black in the warm Italian sun. Russa looked like any other sweet little girl aside from the ruby encrusted tiara that had been pressed securely onto her head. She was pudgy, with little legs and a bit of a belly, and her skin was free of any sign of a pimple or blemish. Compared to Gokudera, anyone would guess she was his younger sister and not just some crazy member of the powerful Varia family._

_Gokudera followed along in a carefree manner, simply happy to be away from his real sister and her deadly cooking. He wasn't quite sure whether or not to trust Russa but she was so eagerly pulling him along he couldn't bring himself to protest. The gray haired boy wasn't hardened from years in the mafia yet, he honestly didn't want to disappoint the little girl. Gokudera cared about her feelings despite knowing very little about her. Russa, however, was the exact opposite. She couldn't have cared less about her newest victim's feelings, nor about what effect that day's experiment may have on him. After all, he was just another peasant. The world had enough cannon fodder without Gokudera and his little sticks of dynamite. Russa smiled to herself and silently visualized the boy's slow and painful death as she did with just about everyone she met while she led him closer to a small, treeless, clearing. From behind the tree-line, Russa spotted a clump of honey colored blonde hair and a psychotic grin. She shot a wink in the direction of the clump and the smile. And got Gokudera started on explaining bomb throwing._

_"Wow, Goku-Boo~! You sure know a lot about bombs! How about I give you a hypnotism lesson as payment for showing me all that super cool stuff?" Russa said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She sat her victim down on the now singed and blackened ground. The simple pink dress she was wearing was covered in burn marks and there was a big smear of black running down her right cheek. But all Gokudera could focus on was her eyes. Those tiny little flecks of gold and silver and every other color imaginable floated around fluidly. They bounced off each other and clumped together to make new, and even more fanciful, colors. A moment passed. Then two, then five, and finally Russa opened her mouth. She had Gokudera now; he was constricted so tightly around her finger it was painful._

_"Hey! Hey! Hey! Goku-Boo! Looks like this little fly got caught in a web! And I believe a spider's gonna come and getcha! Whattya you think?" Russa paused to let out a hearty laugh. Her personality had changed in less than a second. She made her hands into two little claws and lunged at Gokudera._

_"Spider!" he cried involuntarily. Russa burst into a fit of hysterics. It was all so easy and the end product was better than anything else. Wasting eight years of her life training was worth it a million times over. And when this was over, she'd go back to her mentor and have a battle of wits. Then, she would be considered a master. If only she could do illusions she might be able to replace that stupid frog kid. Russa smiled. That was, indefinitely, her next goal._

_"Alright, Goku-Boo! After this I want you to have no memory of our lovely time in the forest. I want you to treat me as the highest person in your life. I want to ask you for something and have you oblige. I want you to be my knight. I want you to practice chivalry, but only around me... I-I want you to f-forsake other... Girls... I w-want you t-to..." Russa broke off in a fit of coughing and wheezing. Her heart was beating against the thin walls of her chest, her lips had become chapped and frail, and her skin was now scaly and dry. She knew she could only ask for one more thing before her mind started deteriorating. Russa wanted to stab herself for not making her last demand first. The girl put a pale hand over her queasy stomach, finding it extremely hard to move. Her voice had lost its silky allure and was now nothing more than a dry husk of what it had been. She grit her teeth. "I want you to follow these directions until one of us dies."_

_"Yes, Principessa." Gokudera said. He got up, turned on his heels and marched, almost mechanically, back home. Russa fell over into the grass. With her last bit of strength, she kept the tiara from slipping from her head. The world started spinning and, suddenly, went black._

Gokudera's slammed forcefully into a row of lockers. He felt weak and sickly. Russa was the only person he should care about, yet he still despised her. All those rude things she did and all her strange little quirks. Everything about the blood lusting princess infuriated Gokudera. But, for a reason he couldn't seem to remember, he had to protect her. He had to treat her as she was. Royalty.

"Yo, Goku-Boo!" a very familiar voice cackled. Gokudera looked up, face red with rage. Only one person called him Goku-Boo and got away with it. And that person was Russa. A large blur slammed Gokudera even further against the lockers. Something cool and metallic was pressed against the smooth flesh of his throat. A Namimori student holding a sickly large hunting knife angled Gokudera's head upwards. Russa took a moment to straighten her tiara and make sure the ears made of hair were correctly placed. She pulled a small mirror from her the inside flap of her kimono to check upon this and, with the utmost level of caution, pressed it back into a small pocket. Russa was secretly very superstitious and would be very upset if the mirror were to break at her hands.

"I won't fuckin' let you do this." Gokudera snarled. Little droplets of saliva found their way to the blade of the hunting knife from the nameless student's mouth. He was drooling rather grossly despite having his teeth clenched together. Russa placed an airy hand on her precious Goku-Boo's cheek while keeping the other one own face which had been painted with a psychotic grin. She let her bangs momentarily cover her eyes for the sheer amount of creepiness it would add but quickly shook them away.

"You are _so_ pretty, my darling Goku-Boo." Russa grinned. "So it's a shame I have to use you further."

* * *

><p>Ok. I got some pretty good reception for the last chap so here's the second one. Hope you enjoy it! The time skip should be self explanatory but if you didn't get it, she's infiltrating Tsuna and his little family for the Varia. REVIEW OR DIE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: X,Y,Z

"Alright, Goku-Boo, shall we begin?" Russa put one hand on the top of her head and the other on her chin. She jerked her head forcefully to the left and then to the right. Loud popping sounds followed each tug and, to finish, the girl cracked her knuckles vigorously. Russa preferred to be limber during her hypnotisms; it kept her focused and if something bad happened her reflexes were easier to tap into. Gokudera clenched his dark green eyes shut despite the lack of resistance in his body. He _wanted _to let Russa use him. Something deep inside the boy's mind told him to open his eyes and listen to every word she uttered, but he kept his body rigid and cold. Three other children, who looked almost exactly alike, meticulously taped Gokudera's wrists together and then to a large tile column. One of them hurriedly locked the door before assisting in tying their victim up even more tightly. Russa smiled, watching over it all from atop a wooden stool the strange children had stolen from one of the many classrooms. She felt like God up on her pedestal. And, with no one to tell her otherwise, she truly believed she was. People bent to her will, they followed her orders, and some even idolized her. So who was to say she wasn't God?

"Who are the kids? More of your sick guinea pigs?" Gokudera spat. His eyes were shaded by sweaty gray hair but remained tightly closed. Russa frowned momentarily. The fact he questioned her meant there was still a bit of fight in his heart.

"Goku-Boo, meet X, Y, and Z. They're my newest comrades, though you could call them guinea pigs. They're just some peasants I found at the market a day or so ago. Triplets from a poor family, I bought them off the father for a fair price. But, as you can see, they've been hypnotized by yours truly. And now, X, Y, and Z are closer to royalty than ever before. I think I'll probably keep them." Russa replied regally. She beckoned one of the children, known as X, over to her and petted his long black hair happily. "Recently I've been experimenting with long-term hypnosis, like yours, and how I can make it easier on myself. I've discovered that it's not as much the amount of things you request; it's the request's individual value to that person's mind. So, for three children who had nothing, I was able to ask for undying loyalty and unconditional idolization without being paralyzed or even blacking out! This leads me to believe that your mind fights very hard for freedom and its own opinion! See? Simple-dimple Goku-Boo!"

"You're sick." Gokudera snapped, a deep growl echoing out of his throat. He hated Russa so much, but he respected her the same amount. And possibly even loved her. Yet none of the feelings he had for her, aside from dislike, were true. The admiration and compassion were nothing but a sick delusion Russa had created for herself. A little fantasy so she felt like someone loved her. No matter how much she denied it, Russa had hypnotized Gokudera into forsaking other girls for fear that if she never was loved, she'd have someone's fake feelings to fall back on. But they would never satisfy her boundless wants.

"Y, Z, pull the hair out of Goku-Boo's eyes and pry those pretty emeralds open!" Russa ordered with a wink and a sickly smile.

"Yes principessa." they nodded obdiently. Gokudera struggled against the emotionless efforts of the strange children. Y and Z quickly fixed their prisoner up correctly and tied his surprisingly soft hair back with clips. They put a small contraption atop Gokudera's head despite his resistance which would keep his eyes open during the hypnotism. The triplets of unknown descent lined up against a wall with hands folded behind their backs tightly and their heads bowed before Russa who'd climbed from her perch on the scratched wooden stool. She loved power. She let the control surge through her body and fill her mind with delusions of godliness.

The girl placed her forehead up against Gokudera's so their eyes were only an inch apart. They stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time before Russa spoke up.

"Okay, Goku-Boo~! I want you to tell me all know you know about this Tsuna boy and his family. Will you give me what I want?" she grinned, trailing the long nail of her index finger beneath her victim's chin.

* * *

><p>Russa plopped down on an extremely fluffy purple bed. She had a box of chocolates in one hand and three dog collars in the other. X, Y, and Z were all following along behind her, obedient yet emotionless. Each one of them was a carbon copy of the next, which, for some reason, pleased their master very much. They were well taken care of or at least they had been for the past few days. The gross and lengthy manes that once dropped far past the nape of their necks had been cut and tamed and washed with the most expensive shampoo available. Each child knew how lucky they were to have been adopted by Russa beneath the layers and layers of mind control she'd planted in their brains, perhaps even some of the respect they gave was true. But, Russa had respect from millions of other people and, therefore, remained unsatisfied.<p>

She dug one of her thin hands into the heart shaped box of chocolates. There really wasn't much to do after her new venture with Gokudera. He'd told her what she needed to know and now the only remaining relationship she was told to establish was with a young boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada. It seemed simple enough, run into him after school, explain her position as a friend of the Vongola, and befriend him enough so that she was kept somewhat up to date with his decisions and progress. Russa didn't even think she'd need to use mind control. It would be so simple, so easy. The girl snaked her hand over to the box of chocolates. She felt around a bit before popping one in her mouth and bit down. It burst open and exploded in a delectable display of gourmet effort. Yet all Russa could think about was how little it satisfied her sweet tooth. She sighed in discontent. Russa took it upon herself to throw the remaining chocolates at X, Y, and Z for a form of cheap entertainment.

"Go train or something, I'll be up here if you need me... Don't need me." the black haired girl kicked off her wooden sandals with a grumble and sat up. She watched the little company she had trickle away with a twinge of sadness. Russa, in a bored stupor, began staring rather intently at the wall. This grew old extremely quickly and once again the girl let out an unsatisfied huff. A freezing cold hand gripped her chin and lifted it upwards viciously while something sharp was ground into her slender neck.

"Is my princess bored?" someone sang. Russa removed the knife from her throat carefully. She smiled before turning around to see the little blonde boy she knew so well. The same signature grin was pressed into his cheeks by an unseen force and the same silvery tiara hung from his matted hair. Russa wrapped her arms around her friend's torso tightly and pressed her face snuggly into his chest.

"Oh I had a dreadful day, Belphegor. School is terrible. It's deceitfully boring and the hallways smell like cat pee. The men run wild and chase after the females like animals. But worst of all, Goku-Boo and Suna-Boo and Yama-Boo are all too easy to deal with. They offer no challenge whatsoever and I just wanna curl up and die when I'm around them. They're unbearably boring, I nearly fell asleep eavesdropping on their conversations... Ugh, and tomorrow I have to reveal myself as a friend of the Vongola's and ask to be his ally. I may very well kill them if nothing exciting happens..." Russa groaned in the most boredom and hatred filled voice she could. But her displeasure couldn't thoroughly be expressed with simply a snotty tone. Russa hated boredom more than anything else. She hated it more than suitors, more than sunshine, more than the color pink, more than food scented lotion. Even if you combined all of those things into one, big, lump of dislike, it wouldn't come close to how much the girl despised boredom. It made her stomach snarl and roar with impatience and it made her mind dull and useless. Sometimes, if the boredom was fierce enough, her eyes glazed over with normality and she couldn't use her hypnotism for a week.

"Ushishishi... Sounds terrible." Belphegor remarked after his trademark laugh. He didn't care much about Russa's day, but if she wanted to complain she may. She was a princess which meant, at least to them, that whatever she felt like saying or doing could be said or done. Belphegor did, however, care enough to spread one hand out over the back of her head protectively and rest the other on her shoulder. Russa was no longer just a toy to him, she was a companion. Someone Bel refrained from stabbing, despite threatening her often, who seemed to understand him more than the other Varia. She was just as sadistic if not more and her eyes lit up every time she watched someone die. In a way, the two were one in the same. When Bel had first stumbled upon her, he regarded Russa strictly as a plaything like most of the other new recruits. But they grew on each other like cancer to the point of Bel abandoning the rest of his family to escort her to Japan with Squalo. He didn't trust the loud-mouthed, white-haired, swordsman to take care of royalty as he should. But the best part about their friendship was that it was real. Belphegor always had his face covered by his hair which meant, without a clean look at his eyes, Russa couldn't hypnotize him.

"It was FAR worse than that... But, as it turns out, Yama-Boo is QUITE the boy." she complained. Russa ran her tongue over her teeth and sauntered over to the small refrigerator in the corner for a can of something carbonated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Belphegor inquired. Russa lazily threw him a can of cola before flopping down on the bed. She watched Belphegor sat himself atop a small black writing desk.

"It means Yama-Boo's not just some pansy student. He's the star of the baseball team, the class heartthrob, and, if that weren't enough, he's supposedly quite good with swords. If he were royalty..." Russa's voice trailed off. She seemed to be caught up in deep thought. Her cheeks glinted with redness for a moment, but she quickly regained her regal stature. "Never mind that. Now the real surprise with these Vongola guys in Suna-Boo! Suna-Boo is a total puss! Goku-Boo told me he was some great, strong, fantastic boss, but it's a total lie! He's scrawny and weak; he'll be no match for Xanxus. Rohi-Boo might cause a little trouble, however. He's a talented boxer, but he doesn't have the same roaring finesse as Luss-Boo. He's not very smart. There's a little boy, Lamb-Boo, but he's absolutely useless. The one we'll really have trouble with is Hibi-Boo. Some crazy prefect guy with insane skill. He's agile AND strong, even smart! The only ones I think we'll have an issue with are Hibi-Boo and Yama-Boo. I'm not sure which guardians they'll be, but those are all the kids in the family."

"I take it you got to Gokudera?" Belphegor grinned.

"Hypnotized. He won't be saying anything about my relations with the Varia. Not to mention, I threw in something else." Russa took her hair out of its mouse ear form as she spoke. She smiled, face hidden behind a brush. Russa surprised herself with how great she was sometimes. She truly must have been God. The girl tied her silky fur back up in two loose ponytails she would later mold into big spirals.

"Ushishishi, something else?" Belphegor chortled. He tossed his empty cola can upwards and, in one clean motion, stuck a knife through it. Russa smiled dreamily at this action, she loved it when Belphegor stabbed something. Visions of blood and gore floated into her mind, how many people had they killed together?

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, shit... He bled all over the tiramisu. I was going to eat that..." Russa mused as she tore the scalp off a husky man's skull. Another mafia Don down the drain. She smiled happily as she packaged it up tightly in a takeout bag. After wiping her hands on a napkin and returning her steak knife to the table, the girl rooted around in her dress for a pin. She strapped the tiny Russian flag to the man's lapel successfully.<em>

_"Ushishishi... Surprisingly good work, Principessa Russa." two blood caked hands clapped down on Russa's shoulders. She snorted loudly in reply._

_"I'm in the Varia now, Bell-Boo. What did you expect?" Russa remarked haughtily. She didn't like Belphegor very much at this time, he was far too eerie. His laugh was annoying and his smile was too large. He called himself a prince when he was only a peasant, or so Russa believed._

_"I didn't expect you to destroy a mafia Don on your second day." Belphegor twirled one of his knives about his bloody fingers almost artistically. He certainly had been taken by surprise when Russa had marched straight up to their target's table and forced him to commit suicide. It was a much cleaner method than Belphegor's, but it was less deadly and far more dangerous for the user. But, as always, the older the person the easier it was to capture their mind. Which meant Russa could chew through forty year olds as speedily as she did a square of tiramisu. Though her eyes had only one ring at this point and lacked the finesse of someone experienced, they were very powerful._

_"Well..." Russa placed her hand on one of the tables weakly. She could feel her chest tighten with strain. "I... I did." the girl nearly collapsed and her breathing became much heavier and more aggressive. She'd done too much that night, helping Belphegor kill all the witnesses had been a stupid idea. If she fainted or blacked out, she'd be labeled as weak. Russa teetered on her high heels while her face turned a ghastly shade of white. Without warning, she tipped over. Belphegor stuck his arms beneath hers and lifted Russa up._

_"What kind of a princess can't stay on her feet? Ushishishi..." he cackled, tossing her away and walking off in a bored manner. Russa would have throttled him, if she hadn't been blacking out._

* * *

><p>Russa smiled to herself, they used to hate each other. But, after a year or so, she'd made her mark on the Varia enough to be considered a main part of the family. Most of the recruits beneath resented the fact that Xanxus ignored her Russian heritage and treated her as a purebred Italian. She knew he only kept her because of her power, but that was okay. As long as Russa remained an assassin, she couldn't care less what her boss thought. It wasn't fun to be a princess anymore, all she wanted to do was slaughter and kill until her skin wrinkled and her bones weakened. When that happened, Russa was to go to the mountains and teach others her secrets. That was the oath she took and the oath she would follow. Because, though she was an immoral heathen, Russa kept her word when she gave it. Unless her desires got in the way.<p>

"Goku-Boo will lose to you if the competition is held." she said, almost gravely.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter. I added a bit more romance and some more god complex-ness. Review please~!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Kid Cobra

"Goku-Boo, take me to Yama-Boo and Suna-Boo if you please." Russa trailed her gangly fingers across Gokudera's cheek. She'd become quite accustomed to touching his face, knowing that he would kill anyone else who even tried to. It gave her a sense of satisfaction and power, one that swelled in her chest and tingled throughout her veins. Every time she gave him a friendly hug or referred to him as 'Goku-Boo' her sensation of godliness grew a threatening amount. But, in the back of her mind, there was that same nagging feeling of falseness, the feeling that told her she was living a lie. Perhaps that was why she enjoyed spending time with Belphegor. His eyes were always clouded by thick, honey colored hair; there was no way for her to hypnotize him. Russa supposed if she truly wanted to, she could. But Belphegor only allowed her to touch his hair if she promised not to move his bangs. The young woman fixed the tie on her kimono, this one decorated with cherry blossoms, anxiously. Belphegor wasn't relevant and, therefore, she shouldn't be dwelling on him.

"Fine." Gokudera snapped. He forced himself through the crowded hallways of Namimori, gripping Russa's hand tightly. She pinched back a vicious smile and traveled alongside her loyal victim. It took a moment for Russa to prepare for the role she was about to play. She dressed in a nervous, yet slightly curious, expression and held Gokudera's arm to her chest in faux fear. Acting was a hobby Russa took part in, secretly of course, and after years of practice she could make almost anything believable. It helped immensely when she had to make one of her assassinations or recon missions inconspicuous and subtle. She could play the part of a defenseless young girl or a strong-willed woman, she could become a long lost daughter, a listless drug addict, the possibilities were endless. Russa wasn't a gifted child in many areas, so finding something she was good at meant she had to be the best.

"Goku-Boo, I'm so nervous... I want you to act protective and sweet like I asked you to. Will you give me what I want?" Russa tightened her already vice-like grip on the boy's arm. She turned her eyes on him but he had his clenched shut. Gokudera felt Russa tuck herself a little behind him, adding more and more to her deception.

"Hey, Gokudera, over here!" a young man with spiky black hair waved from across the room. Gokudera snorted loudly, making his hatred apparent. Russa giggled cutely, dribbling her fingers down his chest.

"Don't worry, I hate him too." she whispered, huffing cool air into her favorite victim's ear.

"Who's the girl?" Tsuna pointed at Russa with his chopsticks. Since he'd been feeling down lately, Yamamoto had brought sushi from his father's restaurant for lunch. Russa bit back a growl. How could Tsuna miss the entire introduction? How could he not know who would inevitably destroy him and his family?

"Oh... Uh... H-hi... I'm... I'm Russa." she hid behind Gokudera with fake apprehension.

"You're the girl from Russia, right?" Ryohei speculated after gulping down a large chunk of meat.

"Oh... Yes, but I lived in Italy for a while... That's how I know Goku-Boo, Rohi-Boo." Russa said tremulously. Gokudera had to admit she was doing a stunning job at being defenseless and scared. He sat down on the right of Tsuna, a spot he hoped to fill metaphorically as well. Russa stood with her alone at the head of the table, shaking slightly and clutching one limp arm with the other.

"You could sit with us, if you want. You and Gokudera seem to be pretty close." Tsuna remarked. He felt compelled to offer her a seat seeing as she was very edgy and jumped at the slightest move. Not to mention, Russa and Gokudera looked like no more than a happy couple. The way she clung to him was how he wished Kyoko would cling to him. But he figured that would never happen. Russa jumped to the seat next to her gray haired friend and smushed against him. She couldn't even manage to think about how badly she hated those who surrounded her. The blonde boy with bandages around his hands, the baseball star who always wore a smile, they were all nothing but outlets for her uncontrollable rage. But the worst in the group was Suna-Boo. He was so innocent, so naive. He had no right to be the tenth, he was scum. His heritage was so convoluted he shouldn't even know about the Vongola. Xanxus was the perfect boss in her mind. He was strong and commanding, even a bit attractive. Tsuna had chosen to work with people he loved, a grave mistake for a mafia boss. If any of them were to die he'd be so crushed he'd opt out of the mafia. Xanxus worked with those he deemed replaceable. He had subordinates willing to kill their family and friends just to be considered for Mammon or Belphegor's spot. None of the Varia's subordinates were skilled enough to be promoted, but they would be fine if one of the family were to fall. There would be no toll on Xanxus whatsoever. He kept his current assassins close so they didn't develop disloyal feelings, yet far enough that he wasn't too attached.

"Oh, well... Thank you..." Russa forced a blush onto her cheeks. She answered the children's questions eagerly, acting as innocent as possible. She sat through what seemed like an endless amount of jeers towards her and Gokudera and suffered multiple invitations to boxing until the lunch bell finally sounded.

"See ya later!" Yamamoto waved and fled from the lunch room. Ryohei and Gokudera left soon after, deserting both Tsuna and Russa. The brunette boy was tossing out an empty box when something gripped the collar of his shirt. He turned around to see Russa, biting her lip and trying not to hide behind something.

"I'm a friend of the Vongola. And you need to know you can trust me with any information. People call me Kid Cobra and I'm a devoted assassin." she lied before leaving a very confused Tsuna to chase after her.

* * *

><p>"So Squalo's got a lead?" Russa bit down on a piece of buttered toast. She stared at a Japanese newspaper, unable to decode what any of the strange symbols meant. Backwards and upside down letters were easily handled, but kanji confused her endlessly. Russa wadded up the collection of strange doodles and colorless pictures, tossing it carelessly off the balcony she was residing on. Being a princess, any hotel without a place to stand outside would not be visited by her. Seeing as they were in Japan, and Russa was very picky, it had taken a bit of searching to find the ritziest place in the area. Xanxus had tried to convince her that it was nothing like Russa or Italy and had nothing but car-filled streets and throngs of people, but his efforts had failed.<p>

"Apparently, he was gone last night and said he'd be out most of today." Belphegor watched as Russa's paper hit a young woman in the head forcefully. He wondered what would happen if he dropped knives off the building. It would probably kill a few people, but he wouldn't get much of a thrill not being in the middle of the action. Russa joined him in staring over the edge and he felt the sudden impulse to push her. Belphegor often wondered what life would be like without his favorite toy. It would be far more boring with the Varia than it already was and he'd be stuck with Mammon as his only somewhat friend. Belphegor didn't know whether killing her would even be fun, and that was very rare for him. Despite being surprisingly close, both he and Russa thought about killing each other on a regular basis. When they had first met, waking up in the middle of the night with either a knife at her throat or a hand pulling back his bangs was normality. But as time passed it became almost rare to know the murder had been considered so seriously. Now, it was simply a 'I could kill you if I wanted to' threat. Russa sometimes found it a sweet gesture, especially when one of them said 'But I don't' afterwards.

"I'll be gone most of the day as well, unfortunately. Suna-Boo and his rag-tag team of idiots are going out on an adventure to the oh-so treacherous street. They haven't done anything even remotely exciting and it's killing me. I sat through an hour of questioning yesterday and not one of them asked me anything interesting. The most riveting thing that happened was him running after me when I told him I was a friend of the Vongola. He thinks I'm Kid Cobra, remember that old name? Being Kid was great... That was before I went Varia! Everyone just thinks I fell off the edge of the earth and disappeared. Anyhow, I'll be tagging along on their venture. You heading back to the mansion today?" Russa said and scratched a fleck of dirt off the hefty stone railing. Belphegor pulled an airplane ticket from beneath his heavy black coat and flashed it at her. She nodded, expecting him to place it back in his pocket and head to the airport as the departure time was in an hour. But instead, he shredded it to bits. Belphegor let loose six hundred dollars worth of paper and watched it drift down to the crowded city streets below. "You're just going to throw out a plane ticket like that?"

"I'll demand a new one later. After all, I am a prince." Belphegor grinned.

"Respectable, but why destroy it in the first place?" Russa inquired with a much smaller smile.

"Because I thought you were coming along." He shrugged.

* * *

><p>Please review! It's the only thing making me write more! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing Death

"Err... G-Goku-Boo..." Russa chirped softly from her place on Gokudera's arm. She kept herself coiled around him tightly as they walked, just to be sure he wouldn't run off without her. Russa's hypnotism had finally taken full action within the young man and, though he had stopped being attitudinal and had begun to accept her as his superior, there was no harm in her being a tad paranoid. Gokudera was becoming wonderfully tame, he practiced chivalry and treated Russa with kindness and ignored other woman in a splendid manner while still maintaining a short-tempered attitude towards men. In her mind, only someone godly could pull off something this spectacular. But that didn't stop Russa from wanting more. She needed to add illusions to her repertoire before too long. If Russa could perform such feats, she would undoubtedly take Mammon's position in the Varia. Instead of being Xanxus' so-called 'Secret weapon' she'd be a real member of the family.

"Hm?" he pulled the cigarette from between his lips and exhaled a cascade of silvery smoke. Russa placed a long-nailed hand on Gokudera's chest.

"Is my tiara straight?" she cooed breathily. As expected, there was no response other than an annoyed snort. Russa let out a rampant giggle and went back to being innocent. Gokudera led her to a sushi shop, opening the door and allowing the young woman in before him. The scent of sweet tea and rice drifted through the air lightly. Russa poked around, glancing at the selection of raw fish and other things that live in the sea. She stuck her tongue out at the lack of red meat. Eating in Japan had proven to be quite a challenge for the young princess. Her favorite toy had eagerly selected a few treats for himself, however.

"Want anything, Russa?" he called, fingering through a worn leather wallet.

"Ugh... This place is devoid of anything I'd even entertain the thought of eating... Who drinks tea from a cup with no handle? It's sad... I think I saw a store with kimonos in it a while back. Normally mine are custom tailored in Russia, but there is a certain charm in authenticity I suppose." Russa reverted to herself for a quick moment. Pretending to be sweet and nervous was like holding her breath. It was the exact opposite of her true personality and, though it was fun to act inverse, she preferred the persona Belphegor did. Russa twined her fingers together and tore them apart. She found herself thinking about Bel more and more lately. And whenever her thoughts drifted to him, she felt a strange burst of apprehension tickle at her stomach. Russa had researched the sensation, but to no avail. It left her confused and upset, it was unsettling and strange and it bubbled in her entrails angrily as she and Gokudera walked.

"Hello, welcome to my humble shop." an eerie voice, one that sounded strangely familiar, called from behind a pillar of patterned silks. A young man with shining sallow hair which hid his eyes from view stepped from behind the blockade. He wore a grin so large it could have been seen from space and a simple black kimono. Russa cursed under her breath. Belphegor moved forward, gripping the girl's hand as he spoke, "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to get fitted." she growled from between clenched teeth, "Why don't you go play with Suna-Boo Goku-Boo?"

"If the young lady will step back here, we can start. Of course, ushishishishi, she'll have to take off her clothing to ensure quality." Belphegor pointed towards a covered room. Something dark and wet pooled from beneath the purple curtain concealing whatever lay inside. Russa let out a snarl, watching Belphegor's smile widen as she bared her teeth. She knew exactly what the young Varia had done. He'd killed the owner of the shop for some reason that undoubtably included boredom. The strange bubbling rumble appeared in her stomach, making the already bad situation much worse. Russa shoved Gokudera out the door forcefully and shot him a furious wave. A pair of thin arms wrapped around her waist sharply and dragged her behind the heavy curtains where an innocent looking elderly man sat with a barrage of steely knives stuck in his chest. Four near-death employees slumped in the center of the room, wrapped up in a sturdy nylon rope. Belphegor swung Russa in a grandiose heave.

"Why the fuck are you here?" she snapped, half enraged and half ecstatic as she flew through the air. Their pompous twirl ended with her perched atop the pile of bodies in a queen-like pose. Belphegor held the young princess' fingertips lightly and knelt down.

"Ushishishi... Will my principessa accept this offering of human souls?" he inquired jokingly. Russa couldn't quite express her mixture of joy and displeasure at that time. It was dangerous for Belphegor to go near Tsuna's family, but she adored being around him. He was such a spontaneous person it immediately sucked all the boredom from Russa's life. Belphegor always had some way to find her and make her day better with death or pain. The two were almost smitten with each other. They were inseparable, they were a constant. Whether it was Russa or Bel, no one was sure. But the Varia all knew that the children were, somehow, the best of friends.

"That's flattering Bel!" she giggled, deciding her feelings were of ecstasy and not anger.

"Shall we dance?" Belphegor knelt down and took the young woman's hand. He tugged her close to his chest and curled his arm about her waist. The sickly feeling raged in Russa's entrails more than it had before. Her palms oozed with perspiration as they trampled the air from each employee's lungs.


	6. Chapter 6: Sharkie

"Ugh... Is our stupid shark making a scene?" Russa peered out one of the shop's curtain covered windows. She rolled her sinful violet eyes in displeasure, glaring at the calamity occurring outside. It seemed that Squalo had followed his lead straight to the marketplace and was now effectively ruining Russa's promising shopping day with Gokudera. However, Belphegor had already destroyed any chance of the princess purchasing a new kimono. She felt the gangly hand of psychosomatic acquaintance tug on the silken tie of her dress. Russa could hear his delirious smile grow, the sound of lips parting echoing in her pierced ears. Belphegor pulled her away from the store's only view of the outside world.

"You'll have to undress so I can measure you, ushishi~" he crooned. The prince held Russa so tightly that her efforts to run away became futile. She planted a slap on his arm, weak and far more kind-hearted than vicious.

"Give that back, Bel!" Russa said, trying desperately to hide her grin. She adored her comrade's playful spirit having never experienced being a child before. Russa had meditated for three days straight in the mountains before she knew how to spell the word apple. Not to mention, being a member of the royal Russian family was no easy matter. Her father gave her constant lessons on politics, proclaiming that, even though their regal blood didn't matter on a countrywide scale, they still had a monumental impact on the inner workings of their homeland. Then, of course, there were the constant trips to Italy during which Russa began involving herself in the mafia. It was near impossible for a non-Italian to work their way into any reputable family but, with a talent like her's, Russa found it easy.

"Why don't you take it from me?" Belphegor suggested a hint of mischief in his voice. He shoved the Russian princess down onto chilled wood flooring, bounding up one of the shelves of patterned fabric. Russa clutched both halves of her robe together as big rose bushes of embarrassment bloomed upon her cheeks. She let out a sweet giggle before shooting forwards to knock over the collections of beauteous materials. A grotesque bruise formed on her shoulder almost instantly from where she'd rammed the shelf. Russa never enjoyed herself more than when she was mock sparring with Belphegor. The honey haired boy swung himself onto a pale yellow light fixture. He grinned widely at Russa, enigmatic and perplexing as always.

"Акула звонки!" an extremely audible bout of Russian spewed from a small clutch purse embroidered with the smoky figure of a man in a gas mask. Just like everything else Russa owned, it had been created by a famous designer. She deserted the attempt to reclaim her sash and headed over to the meticulously forged bag. Russa knelt down and pulled out a vibrating rectangle of black plastic. Her cheeks soon bore a smile similar to Belphegor's. She pressed the cellular phone to her ear before feverishly spewing a steady stream of her favorite language into the speakers. There was a quiet, almost terrified, response and the satisfied female tossed her phone to the side.

"Our incompetent little Sharkie-Boo actually did something right. My father is sending a jet right away for our return to Italy." Russa cackled. She cracked her knuckles sharply, stifling the maniacal excitement that brewed within her. The Varia would rise to power soon enough. In a few short hours her family would be the most feared and revered.

"Russian is a terrifying language." Belphegor speculated with a crazed snicker. He came behind Russa, wrapping the long, silk tie around her slick waist. In one smooth motion, he pulled the drawstring tight and tied it in a bow beautiful enough for a princess.

"It's a shame I won't get to see what's beneath those robes, ushishishi~"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the short length of this chapter, but I FINALLY had a chance to write for the first time in months! It's break and all the school shit I had to finish is over for 2 weeks thankfully. I'm going skiing in Switzerland soon, but I promise another chapter before the end of this week. Review people~!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7: Bears

"Where the fuck is my bear?" Russa let a hefty growl ooze from her throat. She pointed one thin finger at a barren, four-post bed. Her room at the Varia's mansion was rather plain, though it had been insanely expensive, seeing as she hardly ever stayed at the hideout. Not even the curtains shared any resemblance to the blood spattered, formaldehyde scented drapes in her own mansion. In fact, her territory in the mansion was decorated only by gorgeous works of taxidermy and a meticulously carved writing desk. There was a slight indentation on the silken black covers of Russa's bed, the exact size of a plush bear. Russa contorted her face grossly and let salt water well up in her hypnotizing eyes.

"Where the fuck is my bear?"

"That stupid thing was disgusting, I threw it out... Voi! You're such a child." a statuesque man, silvery hair flowing behind him, came stomping down a lush, carpeted hallway. He had tethered a perfectly forged sword to his left wrist with a length sturdy red fabric which he waved in front of Russa's face before grabbing her arm. Squalo spun her hand behind her back, hoping to hear a yelp of pain. The young woman ripped her body away from his in a swift movement. Her eyes burnt with a fiery passion, one so deep that it could easily be spotted by a blind man. Russa stamped her wooden sandaled foot against the ground with all her might, only receiving a tiny tremor from the walls around her by doing so. She silently cursed herself for being such a feeble bodied person.

"I. Want. My. Bear. Back. You. Sharkie. Bastard." Russa snarled, biting down on the inside of her cheek. She winced away a heavy dose of tears and sniffles in order to uphold her promise of not looking fragile and forceless in front of other members. The teddy bear she kept at the Varia mansion meant more than anyone would ever know.

_"Ha! Ha! Cobra, you've sold more drugs and smuggled more guns than I thought possible!" a very portly man clapped one heavy hand down on his cluttered desk. He took a drag off the huge cigar poking out of his lips before flicking some ashes into a half-drunk cup of brandy. An eight year old Russa sat, apprehensive, in a nicotine scented chair. She stared at the rather terrifying man in front of her, keeping up with a ruse of faux innocence. Russa had decided that acting as though she weren't a bloodthirsty heathen would benefit her greatly in the grand scheme of things. The rotund male she worked for was none the wiser; nobody aside from her family honestly knew what she was like. Russa had discovered that she actually quite enjoyed creating new personas for herself and took it upon herself to act things out perfectly._

_Occasionally, she would slip up and make a comment that just reeked of darkness and evil. But most people simply ignored her falters as she was a rather adorable child. Her eyes were entrancing, pupils long and skinny, the soft, glowing violet that made up her irises varied perfectly in shading. They were absolutely hypnotizing and reminded people of the animal she had named herself for. People had created myths and legends to make themselves feel a bit better about the child with the eyes of a snake and Russa was gifted her name as an assassin. Kid Cobra, the sheer embodiment of manipulation and control._

_She currently found work forcing rock bottom drug addicts to buy into cocaine and smuggling grotesque amounts of weaponry and booze. Whenever a policeman caught onto the family she was involved in, Russa would suggest that they disappear for a while or simply point them in the direction of keeping things secretive. Certain people even referred to her as a 'Trump card' and, from what she'd heard, a reclusive group of assassins were beginning to take an interest in her ways._

_"Cobra, you've gotta expand your horizons! Get your ass into the real game! I saw that work you did on the detective, you're ready to start killin'." the chubby man grinned. He blew a wisp of smoke in Russa's face, acting crass and crude as always. She let a slight growl echo in her throat. Peasants were so disgusting. They clomped around with no regard for hygiene or how utterly pitiful their material possessions were. That reminded Russa to push her tiara back into it's correct spot atop her head. The husky male reached down beneath his desk and pulled out a stuffed bear. It was dark brown, with two circular, black beads serving as eyes and a black lump for a nose. It had cutesy ears, a swirling mark on each to represent cartilage, and four legs, each with a black circle of fabric sewn onto the center._

_"I-is that... F-for me?" Russa stuttered purposefully. Her face lit up when the meaty boss nodded. She'd never received a plush toy that she actually enjoyed before. Dignitaries and diplomats thought the princess of Russia would adore being showered in such items, but Russa detested it. She plucked the teddy bear off her boss' unorganized table with a huge, honest, smile._

_"There's a switchblade inside and orders for your first kill." he nodded approvingly._

"Voi! Are you looking to die?" Squalo snapped Russa from her nostalgic state.

"You sorry asshole! You took my bear, and I want him back." she sneered. Russa stared deep into her enemy's eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice the rather obvious tears.

"Don't look at me with your freaky eyes! I'll cut them out!" Squalo gripped Russa's kimono sharply. He lifted her up in the air, pressing the blade of his sword against her neck. The hypnotist was suddenly dropped to the floor. Squalo's eyes lost their angry luster, growing dull and lifeless. He pivoted on his heels and began to storm off.

"I'll get your stupid bear, Xanxus needs to see you."

XxXxXxXx

"Xanxus." Russa said, bowing with the utmost respect for her boss. She smiled, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Though Russa was having quite the issue keeping herself from bursting into a frazzled sob, she would not allow herself to bawl before the master of the Varia. Later in the evening she'd undoubtedly crumble and end up puffy eyed with broken capillaries. But, for now, she was the strong, conserved princess of Russia.

"What happened in Japan? Vongola X?" an attractive onyx haired man sat, regal and imperious, at the head of an oblong table. Russa glanced out a gleaming window, breathing calm and even to keep the tears away. She took another deep breath and exhaled coolly before beginning. This was her singular opportunity to grasp the position Mammon held. That was her true inspiration for being so careful on her most recent mission. It was her reason for performing a horrid experiment on Gokudera. Russa wanted to be the mist guardian. She wanted to be the only one in the Varia who fought with their mind. She deserved to destroy that useless Arcobaleno.

"I've infiltrated their family with simple ease. I'm going under the old alias of Kid Cobra, and the children are none the wiser. I trust you received the full reports I wrote on each of the guardians located?" Russa paused. Her boss nodded, the colorful plume of feathers and tails attached to his head shifting slightly. She remembered putting the preserving agents on his foxtail accessory, something Xanxus had not thanked her for though the gratitude was now evident.

"But what I need to tell you is that our little Sharkie-Boo made a mistake. The Vongola half rings he brought back are fakes. I received a call from my darling Goku-Boo, the storm guardian, and he was ecstatic about owning a half ring. The scum of the sea has been tricked, which means all of us have. Now, in exchange for how well I'm doing, I was wondering if I might have Mammon's position. I-"

"Go." Xanxus growled lowly.

"But Mammon is usele-" Russa was cut off by the slap of flesh against flesh. She was sent tumbling to the floor, her cheek bright red with pain. The female spat out a mouthful of blood, creating a Rorschach on the checkered tile floor. Russa's lip cracked open, leaking plasma all over her kimono. The eyes of complex gorgeousness that sat within her skull began to ooze salt water.

* * *

><p>Alright~! Back by somewhat popular demand, here's the 7th chapter of Butchery And Monotony. Thanks so much to everyone who's supported this story so far! Review please! Suggestions and criticism are welcome! Oh, and the next chapter will be fluffier than Russa's bear~ :3<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Un Bacio

"Is my little principessa sad tonight?" Belphegor chuckled darkly from behind his honey tinted bangs. He'd heard the news that Russa had burst into hysterics after being slapped by Xanxus. Apparently, her bear was still missing; something that had weaved yet another dose of deceit into Russa's night. She'd yelled at Squalo brutally over the telephone when he didn't come back after two hours of searching to thoroughly express her fury. From what Mammon had told him, their screaming match had been quite the ordeal. Russa turned into a terribly foul mouthed child when talking to her silver haired nemesis. Aside from Squalo and Mammon, she had decent relationships with the other members of the Varia. But, of course, then there was Belphegor. He was different from anyone else, his presence made Russa feel utterly fantastic and, in honesty, her presence made the prince quite joyous. They shared the same sadistic spirit and regal air, both of them had fantastic talent, the traits they had in common went on and on. Two people could not have made a better pair.

"The door was locked for a reason." Russa whimpered. Despite having her face buried in a pillow, there was a sharp edge in her quivering throat. She felt terrible, the only consolation around being Belphegor who was taking a bit of pleasure in her pain. Such a sadist even found it a bit attractive to see Russa so distraught and downtrodden.

"Then why did you give me a key?" he gave Russa a dazzling smile. The young prince hopped onto a gorgeous black writing desk and stretched out. He kicked his legs into the air, putting on the biggest grin he could manage. Russa rolled over to face Belphegor, wiping the sadness from her entrancing eyes. She was fighting the urge to beam straight back at him, secretly wishing he'd come over to comfort her. It would put her in a state of ecstasy if he came over and let her grip his chest. The prince had performed such a kind action multiple times when Russa seemed her saddest. She tried to hide herself from others when she cried but when Belphegor came around she sobbed until her eyes burnt. It seemed to work perfectly on him.

"You stole it..." Russa hugged her knees against her chest to further her sweet appearance. Belphegor closed his lips for a short moment before jumping off the little desk. He pulled one of Russa's hands into his own, spinning her off the bed spastically. In one slick swoop, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and crushed his hips against hers. Russa's eyes widened to release their full potential, a surprised glitter deep within her irises. She could see a slight glint, the color remaining unknown, from beneath Belphegor's bangs. Her gangly fingers traveled up his arms, resting on his shoulders for a moment. She dragged them up his jawline with slow caution. Russa didn't want to anger him in any way, hoping with honed intensity that he'd allow her to gaze upon his eyes. The princess hovered the tips of her fingers at the base of his bangs, apprehensive to say the least.

Belphegor reached his hands out to meet with Russa's. He twirled her around so he could rest his chin on her shoulder, tugging both of her arms to the side so they made an X on her stomach. His sudden embrace left Russa shocked and confused. She knew how playful he was, their romp around the kimono shop was proof of that, but she didn't expect him to be so affectionate. He'd never honestly been tender with her before. For that matter, he'd never been tender with anyone before. Even their dance in Japan had seemed somewhat jagged and stiff, though still holding a kind warmth Russa couldn't quite comprehend. She had considered herself to be devoid of feelings, but something started to worm its way into her mind. A strange, tingling sensation that squirmed in her entrails and tickled her throat. Belphegor smiled at her confusion, smirking to be more precise. He could sense how Russa felt and the heavy heartbeat that pulsed through her chest provided even more evidence that she was excited. The prince spun his princess around once again, holding her even tighter than before.

"What are you doing?" Russa gulped. The emotions she thought were gone suddenly sparked into action. It took her a moment to realize what was happening and, when she found out, she wasn't sure whether to be mortified or amazed. Or both. Belphegor had pressed his lips against hers. It was no slight, first-time brushing of flesh, this was brutal. Instead of being kind or sweet or even gentle, it was a sharp kiss that made Russa squirm in the prince's embrace. But, in the most tantalizing and perfect of ways, it was the only kiss she could ever imagine receiving. The cold, unforgivable meeting of lips that only a hardened maniac could gift. Yet, at the very same time, it was ginger and loving. As if the man who gave it to her had just killed twenty betokened then taken off his coat and strewn it over a puddle to keep her shoes clean. It was the sickeningly edged feeling of evil and love. And it brought the only emotion Russa ever hoped to feel. Pleasure. Perhaps something even more. Perhaps... Love. Russa pulled away when her thoughts wandered to such weak feelings. Love was a weakness she would not give into.

"Whatever I want. After all, I'm a prince." Belphegor dressed his cheeks in the single most satisfied grin Russa had ever witnessed.

XxXxXxXx

Russa awoke in a flurry of confusion. Her head throbbed with a foreign pain, as if her body had shut down last night to avoid feeling such deep emotion. She still wasn't sure what to do about such an ordeal as being kissed. Both she and Belphegor had somehow ended the night in a tangled mess of blankets on the carpet covered floor. Though it wasn't as much of a carpet as it was a 7,000 dollar Persian area rug. Russa had rested her frazzled head on the prince's chest overnight, one of her arms coiled restrictively around his waist and the other clutching her knees to her own sternum. She shifted around slightly; too comfortable to leave and comfort less enough that she felt the need to move. Upon further inspection, she found multiple lip prints of vibrant ruby red plastered on Belphegor's cheeks, smeared from a night of floor sleeping.

She checked her clothing with a spark of apprehension to make sure it was all in place. Russa was beginning to fear the off chance that she'd allow Belphegor to get carried away. He could be a bit of a pervert on occasion, normally just because he felt like irking Russa. But that was still a valid reason for her to be slightly nervous. She was, however, far more occupied by last night's main event. Russa buried her face in her companion's shirt with a concerned frown. What was she to feel? Happiness, pain, anger, pleasure, excitement, sadness? Russa simply didn't understand. But she knew she would never give in to such emotion again. She was Varia, and the Varia was cold to all feelings.

"Voi! Russa! Open the dammed door!" Squalo's voice echoed through the thick door that hid her and Belphegor from the world. He pounded on it with an irate fist, screeching and howling with grotesque infuriation. Having accidentally allowed Russa to hypnotize him, he'd been out all night searching for her bear. Of course, he was about to be confronted by a furious Xanxus who'd been steaming in his own fury. Soon enough, the entire family would be sent to Japan for a showdown with Vongola X.

"Did my princess enjoy her night?" Belphegor inquired, stirring slightly. His head had been rested on his palms, arms akimbo from the back of his skull.

"I'm-" Russa was interrupted by a playful tone.

"Amazed by my expertise? Ushishishi~" he let out a boisterous laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so happy to be at the eighth chapter! It's the longest I've ever continued a series. Sorry for the long wait and all, I've been in the hospital and in school and all. I'm just happy I could get to their first kiss. Anyway, I'd really appreciate some more reviews, favs, and subs. <strong>_

_**~ZK**_


End file.
